


Cut my hair

by philzaminecraft



Series: oneshots :P [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philzaminecraft/pseuds/philzaminecraft
Summary: “Are you sure Tommy?” Tubbo asked again hesitantly as he ran a hand through his hair.“Yes.”Tommy glared over to the side at the thought of his family, “I don’t want to look like them.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: oneshots :P [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Cut my hair

Tommy sat down at the small dining table, he was abruptly woken up from his sleep after Techno told him that Phil would be coming over for breakfast. Tommy hadn’t seen Phil in a while, he never came to visit him in exile and was only around in L’manberg for a little while.

Phil… wasn’t the best father. He was always tending to Techno more than he tended to Wilbur or Tommy. Praising him with soft words and running a hand through his pink hair after a bad bruise or wound from sword fighting.

Wilbur was the one who always took care of Tommy. Playing soft songs on the guitar after Tommy had a particularly bad nightmare, even during the cold where his hands were stiff and tender he carefully and meticulously plucked at the strings tuning them exactly as he knew his little brother liked it.

He, he missed Wilbur.

  
  


Techno turned around a bit, looking over his shoulders and looking up and down at Tommy. 

“Nice hair you got going on Theseus.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at the nickname, “Shut up, I didn’t have time to cut it in exile. It was either try to cut my hair very badly with a stone sword and cut my fingers off in the process or just tie it up. So I did the most logical thing and tied it up.”

Techno chuckled softly, “It looks nice on you, though it wouldn’t hurt to learn how to braid…” Techno smirked as he reached out to ruffle Tommys hair

Tommy squawked and slapped his hand away trying to pat down his own hair, the golden colored hair reached just below his ears albeit it was a bit annoying at first but it got manageable after some time.

Just as Tommy opened his mouth about to spew curses up at his older brother a figure walked through the door leaving snow at the front of the door and making a bit of ruckus. Techno looked over and Tommy and they shared a look before Techno wiped his hands off on his cloak as if touching Tommy was dirty. He snickered as he heard “YOU BITCH!”

“Hey Phil”

Phil looked up and smiled warmly at Techno “Hiya mate”

Techno smiled fondly at his father and waved him over, “Come on Tommys here”

Phil nodded and walked over to the small space seeing Tommy sat slouched on the couch fiddling with his thumbs.

Tommy perked up at the sound of footsteps and turned over to look at Phil, he awkwardly waved “Uh hi Phil”

“Hey mate, nice hair you got going on”

Tommy groaned and ran his hands through his face, “Why does everyone keep telling me that! It was either that or accidentally chop off my own fingers with a stone sword, A STONE SWORD!” 

Phil laughed, “No, no I never said anything bad it looks good on you.”

Tommy bit his lip and looked away clearly embarrassed, his cheeks were flushed red. “Thank you, bitch.”

Techno crossed his arms and huffed.

Tommy really did look good with the hair. Either that or he… really reminded him of Phil.

Golden almost shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes that could rival the sky or the Heart of the sea. 

Techno handed a hair tie over to Tommy, “It looks like a mess.”

“YOU ABSOLUTE DICKHEAD!”

Techno smiled as Phils chuckles echoed through the small house and the curses spewed from Tommys mouth. Yeah. These are the people he’d want to protect.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tommy sat on the chair waiting for Tubbo to just cut off the hair.

“Are you sure Tommy?” Tubbo asked again hesitantly as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes.”

Tommy glared over to the side at the thought of **them** , “I don’t want to look like them.”

“I don’t want to THINK ABOUT THEM!”

“THEY SAID THEY CARED TUBBO!”

Tommy snatched the scissors from Tubbos hand

“HE HURT YOU!” Tommy immediately cut all of the hair on his left side with one snip

“THEY SIDED WITH DREAM!”

He threw the scissors down and let the hair fall from his hands onto the floor, he was crying. God how stupid he was to think he could put trust back into his family, his own blood related family. Tommy sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand placing his head into his hands.

Tubbo only frowned and started to pick up the hair and scissors on the floor.

Tommy sighed, “It’ll all go back to normal once we have the discs.”

Tubbo looked over at his broken best friend.

He shuttered and hugged himself, “It’s cold.”

  
  


“I miss Wilbur”

  
  


The words felt heavy on his tongue but he meant it. 

  
  
  
  


Techno narrowed his eyes and looked at the two sitting at the table, Phil and Ranboo were talking but Ranboo was still a bit nervous. Techno adjusted his glasses and crossed out a name on his notebook 

  
  


Protect.

\- Phil

~~\- Tommy~~

\- Ghostbur ?

\- Ranboo

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 5 minutes after i woke up , no i am not joking. sorry for the errors and other just rlly wanted to write for some reason
> 
> oh so heavily inspired by  
> https://twitter.com/ven_bell/status/1347780736003133440?s=20


End file.
